Truths and Lies
by OUATCaptainSwan1122
Summary: Pan was defeated before any dark curse was enacted. But this led to a disaster in the Jones family; a truth never known, and a lie always shown. (After some of season 3)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This story is still in progress, the next chapter will come out soon! :)

 **Prologue**

Killian had gone through the curse. 28 years stuck in Storybrooke being only a sailor that got paid very little money and usually took care of the mayor's son. He was alone; except for Henry until the day that Emma arrived. He was one of the first people that met her after the mayor, Archie, and Graham. Henry brought them together, the two people he saw as parents. When he saw her, he thought it was like a fairytale; love at first sight. But Emma had more trouble falling in love with him. After a lot of bumps and trust falls (literally) Emma accepted him fully. It was one occasion when they were not careful that Emma ended up pregnant. They didn't go through many names though. Using the pendant that belonged to Emma's grandmother, Killian found the sex of his first child: a boy.

Emma was the one that came up with the name. She knew that Liam – Killian's brother - meant a lot to Killian and that the only thing she could do to honor him was to name her son after him. And Killian didn't argue with her. He was scared, scared that he would be a coward like his father; that he would abandon his sons. Emma had told him he was different. But no matter how much people said he had changed - that he wasn't a villain anymore - he had trouble believing it. He thought that he could never change, that he would do something bad again, pushing everyone he loved away. He could ignore that feeling, but it would always be at the back of his head.

After about two years being together, and Emma 5 months into her pregnancy, they got married. Killian was going to propose in a great way by the beach but Emma pushed him. _So, when are we going to get married?_ She asked him one night. Killian stuttered but later took her on his sailboat and proposed with his mother's ring, a beautiful green diamond on it. Their wedding theme was mainly blue. It matched Killian's eyes perfectly, and he thought that Emma would still look beautiful with any color behind her.

It wasn't long after Emma fell into the portal with Killian, and they were there for a long time. It was there that they found out their baby had magic. Cora had tried to attack Emma when some kind of magic, coming from her stomach, pushed Cora very far back. This magic followed Emma everywhere. It gave her strength, saved her from falls, and helped her win her battles. Liam was born in the Enchanted Forest, a few days before they were finally able to secure passage back to Storybrooke. Emma was taken to the hospital almost immediately, along with Liam. They were checked before being sent home. A place where she felt that Killian, Henry, Liam, and herself would be safe.

But of course, it wasn't long before trouble found them and dragged them all to Neverland. They had taken Henry; Liam was too strong for them, even being only a few months old. They had rescued Henry and returned to Storybrooke. Killian discovered Pan's plans early, stopping him from enacting the curse. And right before he died with Rumpelstiltskin sacrificing himself, he did something that would ruin things all over again for the Jones' family.


	2. Just the Begining

**Chapter 1**

He couldn't believe he hadn't told him. After all those years working for him, he kept it a secret.

 _Liam isn't dead. He has only been working for me for the past few years._

He had cried over his brother, only to find out that Pan had been hiding and controlling him for over 300 years. Still, how come he only remembered this now? Rumpelstiltskin had just killed Pan when these memories returned.

Killian lay on his bed staring at the ceiling when someone entered his room.

"Killian, are you ok?" Emma walked in and sat on the foot of his bed. "You just ran all the way here when Pan died. We even stopped him from ruining everything. What's wrong?"

That was true; they stopped him from enacting the dark curse again. But he still didn't feel like responding, so he just kept staring up.

"I know something is wrong, you know? We've been married for a year now." Killian knew that Emma wouldn't give up on him, so he sat up.

"You know how we named Liam after my brother?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, some memories returned just after Pan died, I think he took them away from me. And… well… " Killian hesitated.

"And?"

"It turns out my brother isn't dead."

Emma's jaw dropped. How could his brother not be dead after more than 300 years? What had Pan done to hide this?

"Mama? Dada?" Liam walked into the room, struggling to maintain balance.

"Hi honey! Come here," Emma opened her arms, ready to receive her son, who stood only 4 steps away. "You can do this."

Killian tried to hide his confusion over the past topic, knowing his son could sense anything. He looked at Liam as he took careful steps towards Emma, almost falling face forward on the floor. She picked him up, pulling him into a hug before turning her attention back to Killian.

Killian loved Emma, Henry, and Liam. His three favorite people in the world were the only ones who were able to make him smile when he was in a bad mood. The blonde woman with green eyes that let her walls down only for him and their children. The twelve year-old boy with umber colored hair that never gave up on anyone, including him. And of course, the newest addition to the family, Liam. He had black hair and blue eyes like Killian but he was always stubborn like Emma. He followed his mom everywhere, which gave a chance for Killian to relax, knowing that his magic could protect her. Liam had more magic than Emma, being the product of True Love coming from another product of True Love. He was the first of his kind, but he knew that no villain dared to go near the one-year old.

So as Liam threw himself toward his father, he couldn't help but smile and pull him into a hug.

Emma loved her three boys and as she watched Killian and Liam smile together she couldn't help it, taking a picture.

"Hey! No paparazzi for the devilishly handsome pirate and his devilishly handsome son!" Killian laughed as he posed for another picture.

"Henry! Come and join the picture!" She decided she would take a picture with all of them, framing it and hanging it on the wall.

"Coming mom!" Henry ran into the room and jumped onto the bed next to Killian as Killian put an arm around him.

Emma snapped a few more pictures and choosing the best picture, she showed it to the boys.

"You like this one?" She asked.

"No, it's missing something." Killian raised one eyebrow and looked over to Henry.

"Duh, it missing you mom!" He answered to the brow.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned the camera around. She was about to take the picture when the camera was in the air, getting the best angle and taking a couple of pictures.

"Liam!" She laughed as the camera returned to her hand and Liam giggled. "Fine, I'll go later to print it out."

'Why wait?" Killian smiled. He winked to Emma and leaned over to whisper something in Liam's ear.

Liam giggled and made a concentrated face, obviously faking it as a printed and framed picture appeared on the wall.

"And that, my friends, is Liam Jones!" Killian announced.

Emma rolled her eyes but she couldn't keep from smiling at Killian's face, he was the proudest father she had seen. He met her eyes and raised an eyebrow, something he did very often.

 _Am I that handsome and talented?_ His expression seemed to say.

 _Please, you couldn't handle it._

 _Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it._

Emma laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

"Ohh mom! We're right here!" Henry complained as he covered Liam's eyes.

"Eww!" Liam agreed.

Killian burst into laughter and pulled away.

"Henry, why don't you take Liam to play in the living room? Your dad and I have to discuss something," Emma insisted.

"Ok, you know where we'll be if you need me," Henry sneered, obviously knowing what Emma was implying.

He grabbed Liam and set him on the floor, grabbing one of his tiny hands and leading him to the door. He closed the door behind him, leaving Killian and Emma alone.

"Ok, now that we're alone, what do you mean he's not dead?"

Killian sighed. "All of the time I thought he was dead, all of the time I spent on revenge, Liam was working for Pan, trying to get a permanent cure for the dreamshade. Pan kept us doing different jobs so that we would never meet. But still, Liam never told me he was alive. And now I don't know what to do, I mean we named our son after a man I thought was truthful and loyal!"

Emma reached over and grabbed his hand, looking into his blue eyes filled with pain. "We named our son after the old Liam Jones, not the one who hid from you. No matter what your brother does, we will only remember the things he did while he was around you.

Killian smiled sadly and stood up suddenly with a determined and angry look on his face. "I will find him and talk to him!"

"And I will go with you!" Killian seemed to scoff as Emma said this. "What? I will meet him and see who's the famous Jones brother. Besides, you said I would like him and he would like me, what's the harm?"

Emma watched him as he scratched the back of his head, battling over what to do.

When he finally spoke he said, "the thing is, our Liam will want to tag along. Which will lead to Henry coming too, and I don't want my brother to know that we named one of our sons after him. Henry won't be able to hide this from him."

"We will tell Henry that we have to do something important, and send him to my parents, Grace, or Ava and Nick. He will go without hesitating because it's a weekday. Liam won't do anything because he's smart and he won't talk if I tell him not to." Emma proposed this idea hoping to change his mind.

He couldn't say no to Emma. It was a great idea and he really wanted her by his side to stop him from doing anything stupid. So they went over to the station, where they agreed to meet Jefferson and Grace. The kids loved helping out there, and Henry could share some tips with their newest deputy. Thanking Jefferson, they walked out onto the street and headed to Granny's.

"How do you know he's there?" Emma asked.

"I don't know; I just have a feeling."

Liam giggled and nodded, causing Emma to laugh along and Killian to smile. "I think I know where you got that feeling." She paused, as if there was something else she wanted to say.

"Yes, love?"

"Well," Emma hesitated. "In this world, what is Liam's name?"

Killian drew in a long breath, "Jackson."


End file.
